Jedi Order
The Jedi are currently a small affiliation planet-wise, yet a large affiliation member-wise. Since the beginning, the Order has been trying to help the general public, and serve the Republic as best it could. Some unruly members sometimes caused troubles with our allies, but most alliances managed to hold. Then, as the Sith and Mandalorians grew in military strength, they set their sights on the Jedi Order. The Sith struck first, killing some Jedi, but things got worse when the Mandalorians attacked. Trapped between two of the most powerful affiliations in the galaxy, the Jedi Order struggled to survive. Other, more military affs stepped in and destroyed the Mandalorians. The Republic then negotiated a treaty with th Sith, ending the war temporarily. The Order managed to regain some of its lost strength, struggling to recover from the First Sith War. But the peace didn't last long, as the Mecrosa order attacked, as the paid vassels of the Sith. Then the Sith followed suit, attacking the already weak Order. With the death of Courtney Sarz, the war with the Sith ended, but at a huge cost. Fortunately, Master Sarz was cloned, but the Sith took it as a mockery and attacked once more. The war with the Sith had become pretty much a stalemate with the Jedi able to hold onto some worlds and exchanging blows with the Sith on others. An incident with the Czerka Corparation had the Jedi Order pushed back to their homeworld of Ossus. During the dispute Courtney Sarz stepped down and left the Order for the Mandalorians. For a while High Master Bailey lead the Order on his own until Oni Heyel was appointed as the new Grand Master. The war raged on for some time with no major progress by either side, until others in the Galaxy finally realized that the Sith needed to be stopped. When the Galaxy finally united under the leadership of Kasimir Darkmyre to eliminate the Sith threat the Jedi joined in. Eventually the Sith capitulated and "peace" settled uneasilly over the galaxy. Criminal charges of treason were brought and then dismissed against several members of the Jedi leadership by the newly formed Darkmyre Empire. The peace was uneasy and several incidents came perilously close to sparking another full scale war for the Jedi. At the same time, the Jedi Council decided that new leadership was needed and they selected Mack Bolan as the new Grand Master. Jedi Code Members of the Jedi Order, from Jedi Masters to Padawans, were encouraged to follow a set of guidelines, including self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. These principles were put simply yet effectively in the Jedi Code. :Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. :Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. :Jedi respect all life, in any form. :Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. :Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. The Jedi Code would help a Jedi stay on the right path and guide them away from the dark side. The Jedi also had a Jedi Code mantra that had existed for some time before Master Odan-Urr refined it into the following passage: :There is no emotion, there is peace. :There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. :There is no passion, there is serenity. :There is no chaos, there is harmony. :There is no death, there is the Force. The Code was not necessarily a strict set of rules, but a general set of guidelines that Jedi were encouraged to keep in mind as they went about the business of the Order. Numerous Jedi teachings interpreted and expounded on the Code in subsequent millennia. These rules, created and embraced by the Jedi Masters, were essential tools in a Jedi's growth. In them, Jedi were encouraged to overcome personal obstacles such as pride and materialism, to understand their small yet important place in the galaxy, and to give every being and point of view equal consideration. Jedi Ranks As the Jedi were instructed in the ways of the Order and of the Force, each member progressed through several different ranks. Hierarchy Grand Master – The highest rank of the Jedi Order was that of Grand Master. Yoda was a Grand Master. Luke Skywalker became the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. Councilor (or Council Member) – Very few Jedi were invited to serve on the Jedi Council, the governing body of the Order. The Council was made up almost exclusively of wise, experienced Masters. However, in the waning days of the Order, one Knight, Ki-Adi-Mundi, served as a Councilor, but was undergoing the process of becoming a Master at the time of his invitation). Another Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker was appointed to the Council by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, although he was not granted the rank of Master simply because of this. The Council was made up of twelve masters, five of them with lifelong terms (two of them designated as "senior"), four as long-term, and three limited-term. Jedi Master – a Jedi Knight who showed great understanding of the Force and managed to instruct a Padawan and train them successfully to the level of a Jedi Knight. This title could also be achieved through the performance of extraordinary deeds. Jedi Knight – a disciplined Padawan could become a fully-trained Jedi once they completed "the trials." The known trials were, but weren't limited to: the Trial of Flesh, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of Skill and the Trial of Self (also known as "facing the mirror"). Jedi Padawan – a young Jedi who was apprenticed to a single Jedi Knight or Master. Padawans were chosen by their masters at a young age, and wore a long braid of hair (if their species was capable of growing cranial hair) behind their right ear (if they had ears) to signify their rank. Jedi Initiate (Youngling or "Jedi Hopeful") –a force-sensitive child who was removed from their family at a very young age to be taught by older Jedi in groups called clans. Jedi Classes A Jedi Consular (also called a Jedi seer) was, like all Jedi, skilled in battle, but rarely entered combat, preferring to study the mysteries of the Force.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Consulars were the primary scholars and diplomats and seers of the Order, often becoming instructors.''Knights of the Old Republic'' (comic) What the Jedi Guardian preferred to achieve by combat, the Jedi Consular achieved by words or the Force. Traditionally, they wielded a green lightsaber, but, like all Jedi, they were free to choose their own color for the blade.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic When they attained the rank of Jedi Master, consulars became known as Sage Masters. Two Sage Masters joined with two Warrior Masters to build the initial Jedi Temple on Coruscant.Star Wars: Complete Locations Category:Factions